Anytime
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Jen wants foot massage, Gibbs has other ideas.


_For Aly, who requested this idea after a long day standing in stilettos._

* * *

She was more than a little surprised to find him slouching on her couch as she walked into her office after an extremely long day standing in MTAC, but was glad never the less. For some reason she had thought that standing and pacing in front of the large screens was a good idea, and if her aching feet had anything to say about it, it was a very bad idea.

"Why haven't you gone home yet?" She asked as she shut the door, walking over to the couch, planting herself next to him.

"I could ask you the same question." He answered as she leant down to free her feet from the stilettos. She hurled them across the room in disgust.

"Urgh, why do I even bother? It's not like they can see my feet." She said, swinging her legs over his lap and wriggling her liberated toes. She caught his eyes and gestured down to her feet.

"What?" He asked, knowing full well what she was asking, but he loved to hear her ask.

"Don't make me beg Jethro, we both know it isn't pretty." She narrowed her eyes at him and he chuckled, leaning forward to brush hair out of her face.

"Oh I don't know, I think it is kinda pretty." She grinned as he reached out to her feet, taking one in each hand and proceeded to rub small circles with his thumbs into the balls.

She flexed her toes and closed her eyes, biting back a contented moan as the burning sensation drifted away. He was so good at foot massages, she briefly wondered if he had ever been taught or it was something he picked up naturally.

"Jen?" He asked, his voice quiet in the semi-dark office. She cracked one eye open to look at him.

"Jethro?" She mimicked. He chuckled and his thumbs moved to the arches of her feet, loving the way her head lolled back against the cushions.

"Why wear them?" She lifted her head and looked at him. His hands moved up to her ankles.

"They make my legs look good." She said simply, ignoring the fact that his hands were creeping upwards and were now at her calves.

"You don't need shoes to make your legs look good Jen." He replied, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Was that a line Jethro?" She asked, amusement coloring her voice, he laughed as he shook his head.

"Just an observation." He replied as his hands tightened around her legs and tugged her closer, then moved upwards still to her thighs, not massaging anymore, more stroking.

"You are very welcome to observe." She said, her hand reaching under her legs, enjoying the look of desire which swept across his face as it reached its destination.

His hand dipped in between her thighs and she moved with a grace that he had forgotten she possessed, he barely felt her move until she was in his face, her long legs straddling his lap. He noted with satisfaction though, that his hand was still between her legs, and he starting drawing small circles in her inner thighs, resisting the urge to cover her neck with kisses as she arched backwards.

"What if I want to do more than observe?" He asked.

She bought her head down and leant forward, her lips millimetres from his. There was a challenge in her eyes, as if she was daring him to close the distance between them.

"All you have to do is…ask Jethro." She said and closed the gap between them, running her tongue between his lips, begging entry. He granted it and his free hand tangled into her hair, angling her head to gain better access.

"Please?" He asked, his voice low, his hands working magic, feeling the familiar warmth which radiated from between her thighs. Her eyes slid closed and she took a long slow breath, moving gently with him.

"Anytime." She said, moving to kiss him yet again. She moaned into his mouth as her muscles clenched around his fingers. Her head rested on his shoulder for a second until she made to move off him. He pulled her back, covering her mouth with his once again, not ready to be free from her comforting weight. Her hands framed his face as she pulled away.

"Thank you for the massage." She said, a little breathlessly. He grinned at her.

"Anytime."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


End file.
